


Untamed grass

by HyacintPotterBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacintPotterBlack/pseuds/HyacintPotterBlack
Summary: It's a story about how the problems of wizarding society that I believe it had can be solved.  Here you will find harry timetravelling and trying to make things right...."Change is inevitable.  The question is are you willing to acknowledge it?"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. The beginning how cliche

It's not like Harry was particularly naive, when, it came about Wizarding World. He was perfectly aware ,how fucked up Wizarding World actually was. He himself was a good example of how uncaring Wizarding World could be of their magical charges. It's true, he was only 25 but that didn't mean he was unaware of the sufferings. 

Harry remembered those days of extreme starvation and abuse in his uncle's merciless hands. And was it only him?

After the war Harry had left London . He wanted a way out really. Away from the memories of war and away from those hauntingly innocent faces. He thought getting away would ease that burning in his chest. But all it did was make him more aware of his surroundings.

He had went to many places . But mostly Asia, the Asian food had somehow managed to stop him from wandering far from it. He also acquired many habits. Like not walking in the house or getting on the couch with his shoes on. Ron had looked pretty appalled with that new development but Harry was strict. 

Harry had learned a lot actually this past years . He had thought a lot . He had seen a lot. That's why maybe looking at Severus Snape the second thing came into his mind was abused and maybe that's why he had become more invested in Tom Riddle's life. Yes, Tom Riddle not Voldemort but brilliant Tom Riddle . They all had one thing in common "betrayed by society ". 

Harry , Tom , Severus they all could have a different life .A better maybe if only Wizarding World had cared enough to rescue all the magical orphans and not just dumped them on muggles.

That's why Harry couldn't just stopped himself when he came across that old battered book in that Ancient temple of India. Those monks gave him the permission to take it. Their words were puzzling but now it pretty much made sense.  
"The future resides in past."

That's what they said. Now looking at the faded ritual on the battered page of the barely holding book Harry didn't doubt anything. He knew he was risking everything but to be honest the love he had once felt , the warmth that had once consumed him , they just were not here anymore. Everything has changed, no Harry has changed. 

That's why looking at all the prepared ingredients Harry stepped on the circle. The instruction said that he would be taken to a time where he could impact most. Taking a deep breath ,Harry started chanting., from afar he heard a curtain slapping open and a whispered warning followed him to the past.

"Remember time is not stagnant...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my first fanfic I guess... I own nothing , harry potter belongs to JK Rowling  
> A little about the fiction- Here if you read this harry's life has been kinda influenced by Asian culture . Its mostly because I have not read many stories where Asian countries have anything to do with harry potter fiction 
> 
> Second point it's a time travel fic as you can see. And it will actually exploit in many social problems. I am a psychology student. Well its actually my side subject but I have actually seen many problems that kind of like go with our own social problems we face in daily basis. So this problems will be called out and explained .
> 
> And last but not least I am totally new in this field and English is not my first language so if you have any suggestions and if I have done any mistakes plz forgive me and plz drop suggestions to improve. And yeah its totally for fun and I didn't mean to offend anyone. So sorry for that too if you feel offended by anything. And I will try to be as accurate I can but no guarantee.


	2. The past- Regulus Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I would try to exploit the problems and pressure Regulus Black might have felt after Sirius went to Hogwarts and there will be a glimpse of Harry.

In the furthest corner of the Black Manor , there was a room full of antique pieces .Regulus remembered when he and Sirius ran into that room to hide from Bellatrix's tantrum. Back then the room had been filled with Sirius's laugh and his warmth but as Regulus approached the abandoned antique room,he couldn't stop himself from feeling the cold seeping from the room.

The reason was same , he was trying to hide from Bellatrix's evergoing tantrum but this time he was alone. Growing up Regulus never had to prepare for the Heir's duty.He never was a heir , he was never meant to be. He was and always would be a spare. He used to be bitter about it. But now he wished he was still a spare. 

After Sirius was sorted into that godforsaken house , Regulus whole life was turned upside down. His dear mother had made him learned how to be a heir. She said he needed to be prepared. Such a uptight woman, he had once overheard Sirius mumbling. 

And to top of it all, not once had Sirius sent a letter. Regulus was bitter. But more than anything he was angry and he felt betrayed by Sirius the most. Oh how, if only Sirius hadn't been sorted into that house and left Regulus behind or maybe wrote him a letter

Regulus didn't believe in Sirius anymore. He knew he was going to be a Ravenclaw but to survive he must choose Slytherin. He hated it. He hated everything. He felt betrayed. He felt suffocated. Sometime it got harder to breath. But Regulus must survive. With a sigh Regulus closed his eyes and feared the future. 

Location- unknown 

Harry landed with a thud on the hard floor. "Ugh!! This hurts!"  
Moaning Harry looked around in the dark for a clue of his location . He was pretty sure he was in an alley. Now to get all the information he need to survive. With the question in his mind Harry took a step towards a new reality. 

"Had it even worked? Well only one way to find out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no offense and if you got triggered by anything I am extremely sorry.


	3. Settling down part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry trying to settle down in the past.

"Excuse me, um can I have the newspaper?"  
"Yeah, lad ofcourse!"

After waking up in the alley one thing Harry got extremely aware of, was that the time travel did work. Looking at the dresses that those people wore and how they eyed Harry's attire made that quiet clear. London had changed much but the map outside that office building became his savior. Navigating through old London was confusing and hectic but he managed it somehow. 

So getting inside the old bar Harry was prepared for something different but somehow nothing has changed much. Yes ,maybe the clothes looked stuffier now and Tom the bartender had not lost as much teeth as he had in Harry's time. But that's that. 

There's still that old table which had a broken leg and barely holding through spells and the scratches on the wall might not look the same but it's still there. Harry had always known Wizarding Society was very stagnant but this was kind of comforting yet disappointing. 

Not wasting time Harry hurried to Tom . Eyeing the paper that the previous gentleman left behind Harry took his chance to get it.

Getting the permission Harry ordered a butterbeer and went to sat in the furthest corner of the room with his back facing the wall. War had made him paranoid. Well better be prepared than dead.

The belongings in his pocket felt like a foreign weight as he schemed through the paper. For the first time after coming here he doubted his decision of "trying to make things right ". Would he be able to ? He knew if he thought about it more the panic and uncertainty would grip his heart . He could already feel it crawling inside. Taking a deep breath and abandoning that particular thread of thoughts Harry concentrated on the facts.

So he was in year 1972 and looking at the date it seemed like the new terms would not start for another 2 months. It would mean his dad and Sirius were in their first year and giving exam. 

It was getting dark outside so he must find a place to stay . He had money and he needed to deposit this in the bank but he couldn't risk going now , not with this attire. He would grab too much attention. 

The most rational thing would be to get a room and sent an elf or an errand boy to order some wizarding attire for him. He also need a pet Harry mentally noted.

Heaving a sigh with his mind full of plans he tucked the newspaper in his secret pouch. He felt too tired to continue. That travel took a lot out of him. He would read and make plans later but for now

"Hey , how much does a room cost ? I would like to stay for a week."


	4. Settling down part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Harry settling down and Harry meeting with a person who would have a great part in Harry's life.

Waking up in an unknown bed was disorienting but Harry managed it somehow. It took him several minutes to compose himself and looked at the mirror. He very much looked like a Potter . He needed to change this appearance. Last night, his face was covered . So it wouldn't be a big problem if he wanted to change.

Harry dragged himself in the shabby looking bathroom which was surprisingly large from inside. Looking at the mirror , suddenly he didn't feel as courageous as a minute ago. 

His hands were shaking . His breaths were coming short . And was it normal for one's heart to beat this rapidly?  
The potion's like a foreign weight in his pocket. He didn't want to open it . He was afraid. 

He got the potion from one of his visit in the more shadier place of an Asian country. They said it would change his appearance as he would like it to be . The only downside was, never getting  
back his previous appearance. 

And Harry wasn't sure if he should ventured in that particular part . In the background he could feel the faint murmuring of the mirror . He felt like he was underwater. Changing one's appearance was big . But changing it permanently was massive and Harry wasn't sure if he was ready for those kind of commitment. 

He took a deep breath. He needed to snap out of it. Counting upto five, Harry took a deep breath and questioned himself. 

"Why was he so afraid?"

The answer came easier than he expected. 

"He was afraid of change."

But didn't he came for this? To change ? Then this little sacrifices must be made. Looking at the mirror for the last time, he tried to etch his face , his identity in his memory. 

Then in one go he gulped down the nasty potion. Harry gagged but managed to kept it down . He could feel his face changing. 

(The next para is a little bit descriptive, so a mild warning... . I have star marked the portion , you can skip if you want)

**  
His face was changing, he could feel it. The feeling was so wired.  
His face was itching and burning. He wanted to scratch his face apart and soothed it too. He could practically feel his bones reshaping itself. The pain was insufferable. Harry was pretty sure there was blood tickling down his eyes too.  
**  
Distantly harry noticed that his hair had lengthened too but before he could touch it , darkness claimed him.

Time- 2 pm

Harry woke up feeling his jaw stiff and the wet feeling surrounding his eyes must be the blood he felt.  
The unnaturalness hadn't left him. His face felt different. Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and approached the sink.

The cold water somehow eased his nervousness. He heaved a sigh and prepared to open his eyes . 

Location- Leaky Cauldron (downstairs)

The young boy was extremely bored standing outside the wall waiting for the adults to finish their passive aggressive jabs at each other , when he saw him. 

Little did he knew the power that awed him and the magical aura that made him lost his composure would not lose its charm even after many years to come.


	5. Paracosm

"It's look like you have lost some weight. "  
"Oh , is it so!"  
"Yes, is your family doing ok financially, I heard the marriage contract got broken. "  
"Yes .... quite., I must go now. Thank you. Later Lady Avery."

Regulus saw how Lady Hattelfot left the arena quickly. Lady Avery's fake sympathic look followed her through. His mother kept on looking stotically . The Hattelfot's were supposed to have a wedding with the Malfoy's but the Malfoy's denied it even after all was set. Regulus was quiet sure the Lestrange's were responsible for this.

Heaving a sigh Regulus again for 15th time mourned the tradition of buying school supplies way before the letter came.  
As he heard absentmindedly Lady Avery's latest gossip with other house ladies , he felt it , the pull , it was unmistakable. 

His head snapped towards the direction of the the stairs as a pair of dragon boot graced the floor. Looking up, he noticed absentmindedly how strange the clothes were, but what took his breath away was the face. 

The man must be in his mid 20s. He had a strong jawline, the eyes were jaded green , his hair was grazing just past his shoulder and it looked skillfully disheveled. Regulus wasn't even aware that one could have a skillfully disheveled hair like that.  
But all in all the man was a 'picture perfect pure blood '. 

But his attire wasn't as eye grabbing as his features , maybe that's why others overlooked him. If Father was here , Regulus was quite sure , he would have observed this person too.

But what worried Regulus was the powerful pull he was feeling towards this unknown entity. Before he could thought about this more. His mother tugged him through the wall to diagon alley . Before the door closed Regulus caught a glimpse of the man giving a elf some money.

\------------

"So you understand, what you have to do ?"

"Yes mr. HADRI Sir , do not worry, Hizzy will be right back with your clothes. " 

The overexcited elf called Hizzy reminded Harry of Dobby. Smiling a little he said, "Then I will leave it to you, miss Hizzy"  
"Yes sir!" , the little elf disappeared. 

One thing was taken care of, now he could go in the alley after getting his dresses. Everything wasn't doomed, he guessed.  
Well, only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, if I should continue or not?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a time traveling fic....and my first one so do forgive mistakes.


End file.
